bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
Bars and Melody
Bars and Melody (Real names Leondre Devries & Charlie Linehan) are a singing/rapping duo who participated in Series 8 of Britain's Got Talent. They recieved Simon Cowell's golden buzzer. In the audition, they sung a song protesting about bullying. Before the semi-finals, they were interviewed in the USA, and numerous adverts were posted on Facebook. They supposedly advertised the show, but they were promoting Bars and Melody at the same time. In the semi-finals, they sung a song about losing a friend, and all the audience members had been given a candle to wave during their performance. In the final, they performed the same song they performed in the audition. After BGT They went on to release five albums titled 143, Covers, Generation Z, Hopeful, and Teen Spirit respectively. In the spring of 2019 the pair represented Great Britain on BGT: The Champions (Series 1). In their opening VT they disclosed that they had a tour coming up, had platinum albums in Poland and had performed in Japan. They performed their new song Waiting For The Sun stood in a large circle on a small rectangular stage. During the performance several dancers danced beside a staircase that led up to the small stage. The pair later left the small stage and walked off in opposite directions around the judges desk whilst singing. They then began singing behind the judges desk, before making a return to the stage and later the smaller stage. David Walliams commented that the pair were both 'fantastic' and 'the real deal.' Alesha Dixon added that it was 'so nice to see them again.' Amanda Holden later went on to add that it was 'a great performance' and that she had no idea of their worldwide fame until their return via BGTC. Simon praised the pair stating he believed that they had a 'real, real shot of making it to the final.' Dec then asked how they got so much taller as they responded 'Vegetables and Milk.' They progressed to the final by winning the super fan vote, over Alex Magala, and Collabro. In the final they performed another original song named Lighthouse, beginning on a small circular stage and later turned around and walked off in separate directions. It was then that the pair climbed a staircase to the top of the judges desk and began to perform their before one went behind the desk. Later the pair continued to perform yet now on the main stage with several backing dancers beginning to dance. Alesha praised the fact that they sang "another original song". Amanda 'loved the fact that they performed growing up together". David later added it was 'Dope" in his opinion. Simon praised the pair stating that he loved that they performed "What they believed in" which was their own original songs. They were eliminated in an undisclosed placement in the bottom 7. In January 2020 the duo competed on the second series of AGT: The Champions, getting eliminated in the preliminary rounds. Category:Contestants Category:Series 8 Category:Singers Category:Golden Buzzers Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:"The Champions" Singers Category:Kids Category:America's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 2)